Morganthe
|-|Young Morganthe= |-|Adult Morganthe= |-|Shadow Morganthe= Summary Morganthe, also known as the Umbra Queen or the Shadow Queen, is the main antagonist of the second arc of Wizard101. Born in the World of Avalon, she became the apprentice of the famed wizard Merle Ambrose. Not content with his slow, cautious training methodology, Morganthe would often delve into forbidden magic, being responsible for the transformation of King Artorious into the fearsome Pendragon. Nevertheless, she accompanied an unaware Merle Ambrose to Ravenwood, becoming his best student. Morganthe was never content with her laurels, always striving for greater power. Her research culminated with an Astral Magic experiment that almost destroyed Wizard City. As a result, her deck and wand were confiscated and she was expelled from Ravenwood. Desperate to continue practicing magic in any way she could, she eventually found her way to Khrysalis where she was hailed by the Spider Magi as the prophesied child. There, she unlocked her ability to use Shadow Magic, but she failed to learn Star Magic during her time at the Radiant Alcazar. This spurred her to launch an invasion of Celestia to learn their secrets. Her invasion failed, ending with the destruction of Celestia as she returned to Khrysalis to raise a new army. Her second invasion succeeded, conquering Zafaria and reigning as its absolute ruler until the Council of Light defeated and banished her. Thousands of years later, she reappears in Celestia and finally masters the Astral Magics. Believing herself to be the subject of a famed prophecy, she recovers a large portion of her power from Zafaria and successfully learns the Song of Creation from the Lords of Night and orchestrated Azteca's destruction. Fully empowered with the Song of Creation, she was opposed by a promising young wizard who managed to make Morganthe lose control of the Song, overwhelming her and causing her to be sent adrift into the Outer Void. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C | At least Low 2-C. 2-A '''with the Song Of Creation | At least '''Low 2-C, possibly higher. 2-A '''with the Song Of Creation '''Name: Morganthe Origin: Wizard101 Gender: Female Age: Late teenager | Early 30s | Unknown. Likely thousands of years old. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Death Manipulation (Through the power of Death Magic, Morganthe can grant death to anyone, even the undead), Chaos Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Life Manipulation (Can create life through nothingness), Necromancy (Death Magic allows users to control the dead), Life Force Absorption (The primary focus of Death Magic is to absorb the life force of their opponents), Summoning, Telekinesis, Poison Manipulation, Teleportation, Weather Manipulation (Responsible for the Eternal Maelstrom of the Starfall Sea), Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Can Weaken Healing (Through spells such as Infection and Doom and Gloom, reducing the effectiveness of healing spells by over 85%), Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Probability Manipulation (Can increase the chance of her spells landing on his opponents and working to 100%, and reduce the chance of her opponents techniques working on her to 0%), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Intangible and Non-Corporal beings), Status Effect Inducement (Can weaken her opponent's techniques with spells such as Weakness by over 25%) | Same as before along with Curse Manipulation (Put a curse on Duran Dunefeather, that made everything he touched turn to sand, and also granted him immortality), Mind Manipulation, Morality Manipulation (A fraction of the Song of Creation made the Broodmother lose all morals and fall under Morganthe's control) | Same as before along with Reality Warping, Petrification, Power Nullification, Power Absorption (Grandfather Spider stated that Morganthe could strip him of his remaining power if she got close enough), Matter Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Power Mimicry, Darkness Manipulation (Imbued herself in Shadow Magic), Space-Time Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Duplication (Can create 3 copies of herself of different schools, with all 3 being equal to her in power), Sand Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Creation with The Song Of Creation (The song can create entire worlds) Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (Pulled the stars out of the sky in outrage for not mastering Star Magic. Stated to have destroyed stars in the past and although she could not master Star Magic, she could destroy it) | At least Universe level+ (Far more powerful than her younger self. Quickly surpassed the Shadow Magi who taught her and stated she would rewrite the Spiral with her Deck of Shadows. Offered the Player endless power to rewrite the Spiral in his image). | Multiverse level+ '''with The Song Of Creation (She could control a fraction of the power of The Song Of Creation) | At least '''Universe level+, possibly higher (Far stronger than before). | Multiverse level+ with The Song Of Creation (Drew down even more power from The Song Of Creation and was about to reset the Spiral, but was overwhelmed by its full power) Speed: '''At least '''Massively Hypersonic+ '(Scaling from the Player) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Star Class '| At least '''Universal+ '| At least '''Universal+, possibly higher Durability: At least Large Star level | At least Universe level+ | At least Universe level+, possibly higher Stamina: Extremely High (Can fight the most powerful fighters in her universe for a long period of time without tiring, can use Death spells to steal the enemy's health for herself) Range: ' Likely Interstellar (Pulled the stars from the sky) | At least Universal+ | At least Universal+, possibly higher 'Standard Equipment: Her staff, her spiders, Deck of Shadows Intelligence: Extremely Intelligent; Was taught by some of the most powerful wizards in her universe, maintained several armies, conquered and governed several worlds. Was believed to be the Child of Prophecy because of her talent in the magical arts Weaknesses: Very arrogant Notable Attacks/Techniques: Some are listed on these pages. Key: Young Morganthe | Adult Morganthe | Shadow Morganthe Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Energy Users Category:Light Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Summoners Category:Wizard101 Category:Forcefield Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Staff Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Weather Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Life and Death Users Category:Necromancers Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Poison Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Space Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Sand Users Category:Water Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Curse Users Category:Status Effect Users